Your love, Your lust
by Wankygleek13
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have sex after prom.


_AN: Here's some klaine smut written a while back. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Phil Collins**

* * *

"Oh Blaine, your rendition of Against All Odds was just fantastic. It was so sweet of you to dedicate that to me." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand tightly. Kurt ranted and raved about their night while walking hand and hand to the car. Blaine blushing and smiling knowingly, he'd been trying to make this the best prom ever for Kurt. He thinks he might've done it by the way Kurt is staring at him in a love induced gaze. These past few days have been amazing and this is the cherry on top.

The conversation quiets down until Kurt expectantly asks,"So how'd you pick that song? It was a spectacular choice!" Blaine replies with a hint of a blush creeping up his neck,"Well I mean I really like Phil Collins, his songs are to die for, and I knew you'd love it, I knew you would get that big 'I'm so in love with you smile' and that's all I really wanted." Kurt nods his head in love struck awe. The rest of the way to the car is spent with flirty and loving looks being exchanged. When they reach the car Kurt takes a second to look Blaine the eyes and say,"Thank you Blaine, tonight was truly perfect. I love you." Blaine beams and leans into to kiss Kurt blissfully, lovingly.

The kiss is mixed with lust and passion, pouring everything they feel into it. Blaine pressed himself against Kurt's body as he leaned his boyfriend towards the car. Not breaking the kiss, Blaine reached for his keys and unlocked the doors. Kurt hesitated when he felt Blaine opening the door and gently pushing Kurt inside. As Blaine groped Kurt, pressing his erection against him, he began kissing Kurt's neck and attempting to tear his clothes off. "I love you so much babe" , Blaine whispered as he rocked his hips along Kurt's. When Kurt didn't respond to Blaine's kisses, Blaine immediately stopped to look at his boyfriend with lust filled eyes. "Are you okay? Are we going too quickly? Gosh I'm sorry. I probably ruined the night" Blaine ranted, tears already forming in his eyes. Kurt reassured him quickly saying "No Blaine. I just.. I wanted tonight to be more than just the back of your car." Blaine nodded his head reluctantly "You're right. I'm sorry, maybe we can go to a hotel? I have some money saved that I was planning for our anniversary but I guess this is worth it since I'm kinda in a situation.." Blaine gestured to his clearly visible erection and Kurt blushed at the implication. "Well I guess we should go quickly then." Kurt smirked when Blaine nodded his head quickly and got out of the car, reaching his hand out to help Kurt out of the car.

* * *

The drive to the hotel was intense. Kurt stroking Blaine's leg only made him drive faster. At one point, Kurt actually touched him and he thought he would blow his load right then and there. "Kurt, if you continue I won't last very long" Blaine said through a choked voice, gesturing to his bulge. Kurt simply giggled and put his hand away. Blaine sighed as he parked the car and they made their way inside the hotel. Once inside, they made their way to the front desk, Blaine nonchalantly covering himself. The clerk looked at them up and down and smirked a bit. "Uh, can we get a room?" Blaine said, desperation clearly visible. The clerk just shook his head and handed them a key. Excitement scoured through Blaine as he took the keys and started pulling Kurt by the hand towards their room.

Blaine, and Kurt arrived to their room. Blaine, already impatiently kissing at Kurt's neck. Licking, and nibbling gently on the delicate skin at his jawline. Blaine fumbled for the key and unlocked the door frantically. "Come on, baby." Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear. Urging him to have his way with him. Blaine playfully pushed Kurt into the pitch dark hotel room. Their hands soon began to wander. Nearly ripping off each others clothes. Heavy panting, and hot, wet kisses the loud smacking of their lips filling the emptiness of the room. They continued to take their suits off. Feverishly unbuttoning their white dress shirts. "Are you ready for this?" Blaine smiles seductively against Kurt's lips. "You have no idea." Kurt replied with a whisper. Blaine growled, and slammed Kurt down onto the bed. His hard erection bulging through his boxers. "I want you on all fours." Blaine demanded. Kurt answered his command, and turned around bracing himself with the bed post. Blaine climbed up behind him and pushed his firm package into Kurt. Kurt moaned loudly. Reaching his hand down to grab his own cock and begin to stroke it vigorously. Blaine began to rock his hips. Thrusting. His hands planted on Kurt's ass. Fringes gripping tightly to him.

"Harder Blaine." Kurt whimpered while he shoved his face into a nearby pillow, biting it. Blaine started to thrust harder. His pelvic bone grinding hard against Kurt. Kurt could feel his body tighten up. Blaine moaned loudly. "I'm going to come." His body clenched. His thighs trembled. An orgasm crashed down onto his body, and he came hard. Kurt, too rode out his own orgasm. Blaine fell down onto the bed, breathing heavily. Kurt flopped down beside him.

"T-that was perfect." Blaine gasped out.

"The pleasure was all mine Mr. Anderson." Kurt replied back, rolling over to put his chin on Blaine's damp chest.

Blaine's eyes were shut. Kurt gazed up at him lovingly. Admiring every inch of his face. He couldn't help but to smile thinking of how happy this boy makes him. How he wants this moment to last forever. Even if only for tonight. He wants to soak it all in. Savor it. Kurt lifted his lips to Blaine. Kissing him sweetly. "I love you." Blaine's eyelashes flicked open. His eyes golden, and burning a hole through Kurt. He whispered. "I love you, more."

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
